


John Knows a lot About Kissing

by CripplingSelfDoubtWithAKeyboard



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kidlock, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CripplingSelfDoubtWithAKeyboard/pseuds/CripplingSelfDoubtWithAKeyboard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry tells John about kissing</p>
<p>Sherlock thinks it's stupid</p>
            </blockquote>





	John Knows a lot About Kissing

**Author's Note:**

> Age around 5 or 6 here  
> Just a little bit of fluff to get us all through the day :) 
> 
> Also most spelling/grammar mistakes done on purpose to make it more childlike

“Harry?”

John stopped in front of his sister's closed door, staring. He rocked on his heels.

Closed door meant 'go away'. But what John had to ask was really, really important! If he went in Harry might be mad- Clara was over, Harry's girlfriend, and she didn't like it when he interrupted.

But if he didn't, his favorite shirt would be lost forever!

Making up his mind, John turned the knob.

The first thing he noticed was a distinct slurping noise that made his face scrunch up. Ick. Harry was on the bed with Clara. They were kissing.

John decided this was Clara's very favoritest thing because they were always doing it when she came over.

Clara made a weird noise- like she was breathing _really_ hard. John wondered if Harry was suffocating her.

John didn't know why they liked kissing so much, it seemed gross. And painful.

“Harry?” John spoke tentatively, hovering by the door.

Harry jerked back, and Clara opened her eyes. John watched as she turned a funny red color. Neither of them looker happy, which John didn't get.

He did just save Clara from suffocating to death.

“John _get out_!” Harry hissed, stomping over.

John stood his ground,frowning up at her. “I can't find my shirt.”

Harry grabbed him roughly by the shoulder, steering him towards the door.

“Go tell mom!”

John jerked away, “Mom's asleep!”

He glared up at her. Harry might have been his older sister, but she didn't get to boss him around!

She rolled her eyes, “Then go get another stupid shirt.”

“It's not stupid!” John protested. Sometimes Harry could be a big stupid face. “It's my superhero shirt! I _need_ it!”

“You'll just have to get it yourself then, won't you?”

John was very upset. Harry was being _mean_! Just because she wanted to spend everyday kissing Clara! He felt tears building up, despite his best efforts.

“I can't get it! I'm not allowed in the laundry room.” He explained, voice cracking, “I need it! I need my shirt!”

He sniffed, wiping aggressively at the stupid tears now running down his face.

Harry sighed. She and Clara exchanged looks before she ushered John out.

“Let's go get it then.”

John swallowed down his tears, smiling.

 

 

 

~

 

John watched as Harry dug through the dryer she had sat him on, legs swinging idly. Harry was grumbling to herself.

“Why do you and Clara kiss so much?” John asked, walking his fingers along the edge of the dryer.

Harry huffed, sitting back on her heels.

“You guys kiss all the time. You- you guys kiss everyday.”

Harry smiled, “Not _everyday_.”

John let his fingers teeter over the side, “Well- Not everyday. But a lot.” He amended, shrugging.

Harry stood, leaning against the dryer. “Well, it's like this Johnny.”

John frowned at the use of his nickname. He didn't like it, it made him sound like a little baby.

“When two people care about each other, they wanna kiss.”

“Why?”

“Well, cause they wanna show that they care.”

“ _Thats_ how you show you care?” John asked, frowning. Harry laughed.

“Yeah, that's how. It's not that bad. Kissings fun.” She assured him, ruffling his hair. John laughed, squirming away.

 

“Now, what am I looking for? What's on this shirt?”

“Superheroes!”

 

 

~

 

 

John smiled down at his shirt, smoothing a hand over his superheroes. Turns out it hadn't been washed yet, so Harry washed and dried it for him, and now it was nice and warm from the dryer.

John ran across the playground, the summer air filling his lungs. There were a lot of people at the playground. Almost a thousand kids, by John's estimate, hogging the swings and playing tag.

But where John was going, the sandbox, there wasn't nobody. Nobody except a boy with funny hair playing by himself. John grinned, waving.

“Hey Sherlock!”

Sherlock looked up, dropping his toy ship. John ran over.

Sherlock was his friend. His _best_ friend. Ever. He didn't have many other friends other than John, that's why he sat alone at recess and lunch, reading big books meant for grownups.

But he liked John, or so he told him. He said he was 'bearable'. John thought that was nice. He liked Sherlock.

Now John was rocking on his heels, barely able to contain his excitement. Sherlock raised an eyebrow.

“What?”

John grinned broadly. “My sister is really clever, you know. She knows all kinds of things.”

He wasn't bragging. Except he was.

Not to make Sherlock feel bad or anything. It's just, Sherlock had this big brother- Mycroft. Mycroft was a big smart almost-grownup. He told Sherlock lots of things. Really smart things.

Half the time John didn't even understand what Sherlock was saying, but he liked the way he talked- All big words and funny hand gestures- and he liked how happy he got.

But still, now _he_ had something to tell Sherlock that he didn't know. Maybe even something M _ycroft_ didn't know. Maybe.

Sherlock was watching him suspiciously. “What kind of stuff?”

“Useful stuff. Stuff about kissing.”

Sherlock made a face, “Who cares about kissing?”

John glared, “I do!”

Sherlock frowned. “You do?”

John nodded stubbornly, “And so should you!”

“Why?” Sherlock snapped, crossing his arms, “I don't need no stupid kissing.”

“Yes you do! You need kissing to show when you care! If you didn't- If you didn't, then no one would know!”

Sherlock scowled, picking his toy ship back up, “What are you on about?”

John glared down at him, putting his hands on his hips. “Harry told me- She said, kissing is good. It's for showing when you care which is a really good nice thing to do!”

Sherlock looked unconvinced. “Mycroft kisses Greg all the time, that doesn't mean he _cares_.”

“Yeah it does! Harry said that!” John felt his face growing hot.

“Harry probably lied.”

“Harry doesn't _lie_!!” John defended, indignant. Sherlock spared him a withering look. John hated that stupid lemon- faced look.

“Everybody lies.”

“Not me!”

“Oh, you do too!”

John opened his mouth to protest, but Sherlock cut him off- he was a fast talker.

“Last week, you told Sarah that your father bought you that shirt.”

“That's the truth...” John shifted.

“No, you don't even _have_ a father.”

“I-I do too..” John tried, but his voice cracked. No one was supposed to know that...

He clutched at his superhero shirt. “No,you don't. It's obvious. See, you lied.”

John didn't know what obvious meant, but he did know Sherlock was being a big fat-head! He hated him when he acted like this!

To make things worse, he felt his eyes getting all watery again.

Sherlock wasn't looking at him, just fiddling with his stupid ship.

“You know what Sherlock-” John stated, squaring his shoulders, “You are a bad friend!”

Sherlock finally looked at him, making a mean face. It was really mean. Way worse than his lemon-face. John ignored the fact that he was crying now.

“I-I don't want to play with you anymore.”

Sherlock blinked. John pivoted on his heel, taking off down the playground.

 

He hoped no one saw him cry.

 

 

~

 

 

John stared at his lunch- Cheese and crackers with a juice box- feeling not so hungry. Over at the other table, Bill and Mike were trying to throw M&Ms into each others mouths. They kept missing. Sally giggled, dodging a red M&M as it flew past her head.

It looked like they were having fun, but John wasn't. He wouldn't ever have fun again ever, probably. He was sad. He missed Sherlock.

But he wasn't going to go see him because he was mad at him! And his mom for not letting him have a dad. Everyone else got a dad! It wasn't fair.

Of course Sherlock would have known. He was super smart, after all. But he didn't have to be a jerk head about it!

John hadn't brought his superhero shirt to school that day.

Even recess was not fun, and John decided to hide behind the slide to avoid the game of tag everyone was playing. He hugged his knees to his chest and stared at a nearby blade of grass.

A shadow cast over it, and looking up, John saw that it was Sherlock.

He was standing with his arms crossed, looking away from him. John looked back down.

“What?” He asked.

Sherlock shifted. “Can I sit with you?” He mumbled, making mean faces at the ground.

John narrowed his eyes, “Why? So you can make mean lemon-faces at me some more?”

Sherlock winced. “I just want to sit...” He whispered.

John felt bad. Sherlock looked so sad. He huffed. “Fine.”

He scooted over and Sherlock plopped down beside him. He watched as Sherlock plucked at the grass aggressively.

“I...” Sherlock trialed off, and John watched him curiously. Sherlock sighed. “I'm sorry.”

John blinked. Sherlock never apologized. Ever! Not even the time he got gum in Sally's hair, or when he broke Bill's favoritest toy!

“What?”

Sherlock made another mean face at the ground, picking more grass. “I'm sorry about calling you a liar, and talking about your father... And..”

He hesitated, glancing over. He averted his eyes.

“I'm sorry for making you sad.”

John smiled. “Really?”

Sherlock glanced at him tentatively, “...Really.”

Vaguely, John wondered if you could explode from being too happy.

“It's okay!” He said, bumping Sherlock with his shoulder, “We can still be friends.”

Sherlock broke out into a full out smile, “We can play pirates?”

“Yeah- My mom, she even, even bought me a new hat!”

“A new hat?”

“Its got a real pirate skull and everything!” John babbled excitedly.

“ _Whoa!_ ”

“You can borrow it, if you want.”

“Really?” Sherlock asked.

“Really.” John smiled.

 

~

 

Sherlock studied his reflection closely, John's new pirate hat hanging down a little in his eyes. John pretended not to notice his proud smile.

“Ready?” John asked, holding his pirate sword- it wasn't real, just a squishy one that didn't hurt if you got hit with it- and wearing his superhero shirt.

Sherlock hopped off the bathroom sink, straightening the hat again and picking up his own sword. John wasn't wearing a hat, but it was okay cause Sherlock was the captain.

They exchanged grins, running towards the door. Sherlock grabbed his arm, stopping them both.

“Wait.”

John blinked at him. Sherlock was making his serious face.

 

He kissed John.

 

It wasn't nearly the same as when Harry kissed Clara. It was soft, and didn't suffocate him even a little bit!

John stared, watching as Sherlock's face turned a bright red color. He had never seen it do that before. He smiled.

“I care about you.” Sherlock stated firmly, as if it was very, very important.

John nodded. “You're my bestest friend Sherlock.”

And then he jabbed him with his squishy pirate sword, laughing as he ran away.

Sherlock laughed too, holding onto his hat as he ran after.

 


End file.
